Campanha Pelo Cabelo Feliz
by Jujuba L
Summary: Abrace essa causa você também. Fluffy fic, feita para o Mural de Fotos.


**Declaimer: **O universo de Harry Potter não é meu, mas a fic é. Feita para o Mural de Fotos, do fórum 6v.

* * *

><p><strong>Campanha Pelo Cabelo Feliz<strong>

- Admita Lily, você sempre gostou do meu cabelo. – Disse James abruptamente, passando a mão por suas caóticas mechas negras.  
>Os dois estavam esticados no sofá mais próximo à lareira da sala comunal, com as pernas entrelaçadas em baixo de uma grossa manta, – contrabandeada de Merlin sabia onde – e apertavam xícaras devidamente aquecidas nas mãos. Lily tinha um livro apoiado no colo enquanto James se limitava a olhar entediado para a chuva batendo contra a janela e cumprimentar um ou outro amigo que passasse por ali.<br>- Hm?  
>- Antes de nós começarmos a namorar, quando você dizia que detestava meu cabelo.<br>- Eu nunca disse que detestava seu cabelo! Eu dizia que detestava a sua mania de ficar passando a mão nele para deixá-lo mais bagunçado. – Corrigiu, levantando uma sobrancelha. James refletiu o gesto, embora este parecesse bem mais sarcástico em seu rosto.  
>- Mas não detestava de verdade, admita. – Provocou.<br>- Quem te garante? – Perguntou, entrando na brincadeira. Se havia algo que Lily realmente gostava de fazer com James eram esses tipos de joguinhos de inteligência.  
>Ele tapou os olhos com a mão livre e franziu o cenho, numa imitação clara da Sra. Heps, a professora de adivinhação.<br>- Eu estou sentindo as vibrações.  
>Lily riu e o chutou por debaixo da manta, arrancando um leve ''ai'' do namorado.<br>- Ei, olha a violência, mulher. – Reclamou com uma careta.  
>- Você mereceu, admita. – Disse Lily numa mescla de sarcasmo e desculpas, levando a xícara aos lábios.<br>- Admitirei, se você admitir que morria de amores pelo meu cabelo antes de nós começarmos a namorar.  
>- Esqueça, eu nunca vou admitir isso, nem com um litro de wisky de fogo.<br>- Posso comprovar isso? – Perguntou James com um sorriso cada minuto mais malicioso.  
>- Não – Rebateu Lily firmemente, levantando as sobrancelhas.<br>- Você tem medo de não conseguir manter o que você disse depois de um pouquinho de bebida, amor?  
>- Tenho medo do que você faria comigo depois que eu estivesse praticamente em coma alcoólico.<br>- Imagine, amor, eu não faria nada de errado.  
>- A sua opinião sobre o que é certo e errado é meio distorcida, James.<br>- Não é não. Eu sei muito bem o que é certo e o que é errado.  
>- Como quase afogar o gato daquele menino da corvinal na semana passada, porque seria <em>hilário<em> ver Sirius correndo atrás do bicho?  
>- É diferente – Murmurou James sem graça, bebericando sua bebida.<br>Lily balançou a cabeça e o acompanhou.  
>- Mas seu cabelo não era tão ruim assim, é verdade – Confessou depois de um momento em silêncio.<br>Aquilo trouxe um sorriso distintamente infantil ao rosto do namorado.  
>- Sério?<br>- É. Era diferente, pelo menos.  
>- Um diferente melhor que a média? – Perguntou James com a voz afundada em uma mescla de sarcasmo e arrogância.<br>Lily revirou os olhos.  
>- Eu me recuso a responder isso.<br>- Então vou considerar isso como um sim. – Respondeu James piscando um olho para ela. Ele escorregou preguiçosamente pelo braço do sofá antes de acrescentar – É um charme natural que muitas mães desejam para seus filhos.  
>- Nunca conheci nenhuma – Observou Lily ironicamente.<br>- Mera coincidência. – James fez um gesto de descaso com a mão livre, como se aquele detalhe não fosse importante. – O que importa é que cada vez mais gente adere ao cabelo bagunçado. – Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo e sorriu de um jeito que fez Lily suspeitar seriamente de que o que estava por vir, fosse o que fosse, seria uma daquelas besteiras que só James era capaz de inventar. – E é um cabelo mais feliz.  
>- Espera, o quê? – Riu Lily. – Como assim, um cabelo mais feliz?<br>- Ué, ele é. Você já viu aqueles meninos com aquele cabelinho escorrido? Eles parecem felizes? Não, parecem chatos. Segundo que eles perdem um tempo precioso em que poderiam estar fazendo algo mais útil babando em cima do cabelo até ele ficar colado na cabeça.  
>- Pelo amor de Merlin, James, cale a boca. – Exclamou Lily, jogando uma almofada no colo do namorado.<br>- Vai dizer que não é verdade. – Ele deixou escapar uma pequena risada.  
>- Você não tem jeito, James.<p>

**-X-**

Naquela noite, quando Lily afastou as cortinas de sua cama para ir se deitar encontrou um bilhete com a caligrafia inclinada de James – contrabandeada até o dormitório feminino de uma maneira que estava além da criatividade de Lily – contendo apenas as palavras _'' Campanha pelo cabelo feliz: abrace essa causa você também''_.  
>Lily riu consigo mesma. James não tinha jeito <em>mesmo.<em>

* * *

><p>E aí, o que vocês acham? :D<p> 


End file.
